The invention relates to a compressed air muffler comprising a rear attachment section, a muffler section adjoining same in the longitudinal direction, said muffler section having a muffler body of porous muffler material and an outlet duct extending through in the longitudinal direction as far as a front outlet opening, said outlet duct having a form tapering within the muffler section toward the outlet opening.